Rise To Power
by sistersgrimmlover
Summary: Rose Weasley and her cousin are making their way to Hogwarts with only one mindset. Destroy all and conquer. As their parents once ruled the school so will they were knowingly or not. Rose is in for a big surprise as she becomes queen and gets a king
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 1

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad said, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains". I looked over at 'Scorpius' and glared at him. He looked arrogant. But he also looked…handsome I suppose. A Weasly once again went to school with a Malfoy. Interesting…

"Ron, for heaven's sake! Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school" chastised my mother, who was thoroughly amused. Dad laughed lightly.

"You're right, sorry. Don't get too friendly with him though, Rosie. Granddad Weasly, would never forgive you if you married a pureblood" Dad said. I stared at him in outrage but he didn't seem to notice.

"Dad! Why are you talking about me being married? I'm 11 years old!" I protested. He nodded and turned away like he wasn't even married. Mom gave me a sympathizing glance. That's how it always was.

I'm Rose Weasly. But to my father I was the perfect daughter, Rosie Weasly. He never hears what I say. Only what he wants to hear…

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I heard my favorite cousin yell. Al ran a hand through his black hair and it stood up just like Uncle Harry's hair.

"Al! Be safe. James! Watch your brother" Aunt Ginny said. James laughed and ran over to me and Al followed quickly.

"Let's go! I'll sit with you guys. Fred is talking to some girls" James snorted. Fred…ugh…worst cousin ever! We walked away from my parents and I smiled like the good little daughter I am and waved. Dad hugged me and Mum sent me another sympathetic glance.

"That's my Rosie. Do well. Hugo, say goodbye to your big sister" Dad said. Hugo waved goodbye to me, looking glum. He couldn't come to Hogwarts for a good three years. We walked down the long train hall in silence. There weren't any empty compartments except for one.

"Who are you?" James blurted the moment we stepped into the compartment. A girl with long thick blonde hair and large blue eyes sat next to the window. She had the Quibbler in one hand.

"Erica Scamander. You're James Potter and…I don't know who you are" said the girl. I raised an eyebrow. I looked at her questioningly.

"How do you know my cousin and not his brother? He looks just like his father" I said. Erica looked at me loftily.

"No need to be so…annoyed about it. Really. I know him because he's one of the greatest pranksters to come to Hogwarts. And…I know who his brother is. He's Albus Severus Potter. I was talking to you" Erica said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Rose Weasly. Nice to meet you…Erica" I said, imitating her lofty voice. She sent me a cool stare but smile warmly at Al and James.

"Well you may sit. I think I'll call Al…Al and you can be Potter" Erica said, pointing at the respective Potter boys. James blanked and stared at her, pissed off.

"Why am I, Potter?" he demanded, in an arrogant and obnoxious tone. Erica scoffed at him and she looked at me.

"Is his tone always so arrogant?" she asked, jokingly. It seemed like our tiny little spat was over with now. I nodded and sighed.

"From the moment he could talk I hear" I said. She laughed lightly and I could see James still pouting but his eyes twinkled in merriment at the sound of her laughter. Someone fancies Erica.

"He's also very obnoxious" Al added. He laughed and Erica laughed as well. James' pout turned into a scowl and he glared at Al. Suddenly the compartment door was shoved open.

"Do you mind if we—oh never mind" said a drawling voice. I looked up to see a boy with messy platinum blonde hair and stormy eyes with another boy with black hair and hazel eyes.

"There isn't anywhere to sit. Why not sit here?" Erica asked, loftily. Obviously she did not know who this was. Malfoy raised a _delicate _eyebrow and rolled his eyes. He leaned against the glass door.

"I'd prefer not to. So you're Potter, Potter, and obviously you're a Lovegood" Malfoy said. His friend nodded.

"I'm a Scamander thanks. Who the hell are you?" Erica snapped, suddenly. Malfoy smirked at her and to be honest it was a perfect Slytherin smirk with a hint of charm. Idiot.

"Scorpius Malfoy. This is Drake Zabini. And who's the girl?" asked Malfoy. I sighed, pissed off. They know the Potters and a damn Lovegood/ Scamander but not his worst enemy's daughter.

"I'm Rose _Weasly,_" I said. Malfoy's eyes widened infinitesimally. Zabini's face twisted into a sneer.

"You are. You've got the red hair like your father's sister. Bushy hair like your mother and I bet you blush like a Weasly too" Zabini sneered. He made everything sound like it was a bad thing. And I effectively blushed as well. My neck and cheeks burned in embarrassment. I thought I saw pity in Malfoy's eyes.

"Zabini…lay off. Let's go find a compartment" Malfoy said, sharply. Zabini glanced at Malfoy coolly but nodded all the same.

"Later…blood traitors" Zabini hissed. James stood up, his wand in his hand and he glared coldly at Zabini.

"I'm a second year, idiot. I can curse your arse to hell and back" James threatened. Zabini rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair. Malfoy again shot Zabini a look.

"Really, Zabini. Lay off of them. They're obviously…_frightened_ of the powerful purebloods" Malfoy mocked. I knew he wasn't saying to lay off for our benefit. Al stood up and glared at Zabini and Malfoy fiercely. They took a step back. They were definitely frightened of Uncle Harry and noting that Al looked just like them they'd leave.

"Get out. We don't need you to be egomaniacs and jerks. And we don't want hissing snakes among us either. Get out" Al commanded, fiercely. He swung out his wand and pointed at them, his wand sparking. Malfoy tried not to show any fear but there was a slip in his expression before he again adopted that irksome smirk.

"Your wish is my command, Potter. See you around, _Rose Weasly_" Malfoy said, emphasizing my name with a flirtatious note. I was definitely not going to like him…at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is the shortest story out of the series.**

Chapter 2

The train seemed to come to an abrupt stop once we reached a little village near Hogwarts called Hogsmeade. Al was starting to look chalky but he hid it and made his face as unfathomable as possible.

"This way firs' 'ears" shouted a loud voice. I turned to look a giant man with long scruffy hair and a long scruffy beard.

"HAGRID!" shouted James. Hagrid turned and smiled at James and grinned at Al and I.

"If it isn't Rose Weasly and Al Potter" Hagrid said. We waved and I could see a spark of fear in Al's eyes before it disappeared. He smiled softly at Hagrid.

"Thank you for not saying my name…I prefer Al" Al said. Hagrid nodded and started to shepherd other first years.

"Inter the boats y'go" Hagrid said. I slid into a boat and James waved goodbye and walked over to the carriages. Al slid in next to me and we waited for others to board as well. Erica walked over and sat on my other side.

"Ah…we meet again _Rose Weasly_ and Potter" a drawling voice said. I looked up to see Malfoy. He winked at me and I glared at him. Zabini stood behind him once again and he nodded at us.

"Go find another boat" I snapped, clipped and curtly. Malfoy snickered and shook his head. He sat down across from me and crossed his arms.

"I'd rather sit with you" he said. He was smirking so I didn't know if he was serious or not. But really he's 11. What is he going to do? Rape me? Note the intense sarcasm there.

"I don't want to sit with you. But if you must, sit. Don't talk to me" I snapped. Malfoy smirked at me and shrugged. He waved Zabini over to sit and as soon as he sat down the boat began to move across the vast and black lake. The lights of the castle made it even more mysteries and I looked at Erica.

"Do you know what it looks like? You look so…unexcited" I said. She smiled at me softly and shrugged.

"My two older brothers are there. Lysander and Lorcan Scamander. They're in Ravenclaw though" Erica said. Malfoy snorted.

"What?" demanded Al. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I suppose if you're mother can make it into Ravenclaw then those oafs can too" Malfoy snapped. I hissed at him angrily and it wasn't only me. Erica looked livid and Zabini was choking with laughter.

"Shut it airhead. You're a pompous jerk who doesn't know what they're saying. I would shut it if I were you. I'm a pureblood too!" Erica snapped, dangerously. She turned away and stood up as soon as the boat docked. I walked right behind her and Al followed me. I turned back to see Zabini and Malfoy standing, shocked. She definitely wasn't her mother.

"Let's go" Erica said, briskly and she walked faster. We walked faster to keep up and she sighed. She slowed and we walked up the steps and into the Hall. A woman with blonde hair streaked with brown stood there.

"I am Professor Delphi. I am the Head of Gryffindor. You may follow me" the woman said. We followed, some rather timidly but Erica, Al, and I walked straight behind her. We entered the Great Hall and saw everyone looking. Al shrunk behind us to keep people from looking and most didn't recognize him as of yet.

"Welcome, welcome. Now…we may have the Sorting" said a kindly man. He stood willowy and tall. I felt someone nudge me. I looked to my left and saw Erica smiling at me.

"That's Professor Brian. He's some extraordinary wizard. Right behind Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Harry Potter of course" said Erica. Al rolled his eyes and Professor Delphi took out a role call.

"Abott, Monica!"

"_SLYTHERIN!_"

"Delhi, Star!"

"_HUFFLEPUFF!_"

"Where are we?" hissed Al. I looked at him and saw that he looked nervous. His face still portrayed a sharp and dangerous edge but his green eyes were too expressive for that.

"Um…I wasn't paying attention after the Indian girl…" I said. I looked up and saw Professor Delphi looking at the list in surprise.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" she shouted. Malfoy stepped up and some of the girls stared. I mean he wasn't _that _cute. I've seen cuter. Really. I have.

"_SLYTHERIN!_" the Sorting Hat shouted. It seemed to have taken a little longer than I thought it would to sort him. Malfoy looked half shaken but acquired his 'suave' smirk once again. The prefect that welcomed him grinned. Al paled and I blanked out. It was one of the first times I've seen Al actually unsure.

"Potter, Albus!" shouted Professor Delphi. People gasped and he walked right up to the chair. One of the professors stood.

"He looks just like his father!" shouted a student. People murmured in agreement. Al sat down on the chair and rammed the hat on his head. It was only three seconds later when it yelled out his house.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Al lit up and there was a roar of approval. James was shouting and laughing. Our cousins grinned in excitement and Al walked over, cool yet I could see the laughter and excitement in him. I watched as Erica turned into a nervous wreck.

"Scamander, Erica!" Erica's face became a cool slate as she completely masked her emotions like how Al and sometimes James do. She sat down and put the Sorting Hat on and immediately it shouted her house.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" Erica grinned and bounced away to the table and I looked down not wanting to show my nervousness. I guess I got distracted because the next thing I knew…

"Weasly, Rose!" shouted Delphi. I stepped forward and people stared. I pushed back my bushy hair and sat on the chair. I put the hat on my head.

"Now. Now. Now. Another Weasly" a voice said. I scrunched up my nose.

"Not just a Weasly, Hat" I snapped. I heard the Sorting Hat laughing in my head.

"Really…you're different. So unlike your parents. Your mother wasn't nervous like you but she was a know-it-all. Your father was plagued with prejudice. You have a temper…where did that come from?" the Sorting Hat said. He laughed again.

"I don't know. Guess" I said, indignant. He was chortling at me again.

"I know. Ginny Weasly. She was a very spirited soul but very devious. She was almost put into Slytherin. Now that I think about it that's where you belong…" the Sorting Hat said. My face surely showed horror.

"_SLYTH—what?_" demanded the Sorting Hat. I had thrown the hat down on to the chair and glared at it. Everyone stared at me in shock. I put the hat back on my head and looked up. If I got sorted into Slytherin my inexistent Hogwarts life would be over.

"Don't you _dare _sort me into Slytherin" I said, angrily. The Sorting Hat laughed again.

"I overlooked your immense bravery and courage. Your temper made you perfect for Gryffindor. Your intelligence made you perfect for Ravenclaw. Your conniving and sometimes cruel tongue places you in Slytherin and your unwavering loyalty puts you in Hufflepuff. But your immense courage puts you in—" the Sorting Hat said to me.

"_GRYFFINDOR!_" I walked down proudly as everyone watched in shock. No one was clapping until James and my other cousins started it. Erica joined in and I grinned at them as everyone began to roar with a thunderous applause. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

I sat down next to Al and he looked at me in shock. Erica was across from me and James sat a little down with Fred.

"What was that?" Al asked. I shrugged and looked down. I got the kidney and steak pie and placed it on my plate. Erica poked my hand with her spoon.

"Answer the question, Rose" Erica instructed. I bit my lip and looked at them both.

"He tried to put me into Slytherin…I didn't want to be in Slytherin. Did you know your mother was almost put into Slytherin? Well, she was and he saw a lot of her in me" I said. Al looked in shock.

"Interesting…he outright put me in Gryffindor. It was interesting. He said my magic level…was staggering or something like that" Al said. I snorted a laugh and Erica looked at me in confusion.

"What was that?" Erica demanded. I took a bite of my pie and swallowed before answering.

"Everyone in our family knows about Al's magic level…except for him. When we were younger he did the most extraordinary uncontrollable magic. It was beautiful. Once he made golden fire. Another time he made a huge diamond. And another time…he accidentally cast the Imperius curse on the cat. Let's just say that cat marred James' leg" I laughed. James seemed to hear because he scowled in our direction.

"Oh go back to your silly friends, Potter!" Erica smarted. She was truly a saint. She instantly hated James, which was a miracle in itself. Everyone swooned at his appearance. He had wavy black hair and he had inherited my father's blue eyes. Erica didn't seem affected at all.

"Shut it, Scamander. Respect your elders" James snapped. Erica glared angrily and crossed her arms.

"You won't get any respect from me" she hissed before turning back to Al and I. We grinned at her and she looked at us curiously.

"Most girls swoon at the sight of James. Outside of the family you're probably the only one unaffected by James' 'hotness'" Al said. He was right. Everyone thought he was downright hot. I highly disagreed but that might be because he's my cousin. We continued to talk about little things until Professor Brian stood up and walked back to the old podium.

"It is time for our feast to close and everyone must sleep now" Professor Brian said. As his words were spoken the prefects stood up. A boy and my cousin Victoire walked over to us.

"All first year Gryffindors, follow me!" Victoire said. All the boys jumped up at the sound of her voice. I stood up slowly and followed her. The boy walked next to her, trying to get her attention.

"Victoire…so are you up for a Hogsmeade date?" asked the boy. James skipped next to him.

"No! My cousin isn't, Damian" James laughed. Victoire glared at James but continued walked, gracefully. She was so tall, willowy, and…well, veela.

"Why not, little man?" Damian said, not patronizing but teasingly. Victoire shot James a warning glance.

"James, don't you dare. It eesn't 'is bizness" said Victoire in her thick French accent. James rolled his eyes.

"You don't scare me Victoire. She's dating Teddy, my godbrother!" James laughed. Damian's face fell. Erica looked at him, pitying him.

"Potter, you arrogant fool! She said it wasn't any of Damian's business and it certainly isn't yours!" Erica snapped. She hissed at him and glared back at her. She marched after Victoire in a vindictive silence. She was scary.

"Shut up, Scamander!" snapped James before he ran away. Erica sniffed and kept walking. I stayed with her until we went up to the porthole.

"All right. The password is _Babbity Rabbity_" Damian said. As he said it the Fat Lady's portrait swung forward and we saw the Common Room. It was decorated in scarlet and gold and it was so nice. Victoire led us up to our dorm room and I sat down. I walked to a bed where my trunk was. It was large beds with curtains around the four posters. Erica was next to me. Three other girls walked in. One hand long brown hair streaked with bubble gum pink. Another had a short curly red bob. The last had dark hair.

"Hi…I'm Rose—" I said. The dark haired girl turned towards me and glared. She had sharp green eyes and was very pretty.

"I don't care" she said. My temper suddenly flared and I glared back at her with an intensity that would terrify my Uncle Harry and he was fearless, having defeated that Dark Tosser guy. The girls turned to stare as the dark haired girl froze to look at me.

"I was being nice. I am Rose Weasely. Yeah you heard, Weasely" I hissed. Erica smirked and crossed her arms. The girl stared in shock and looked at the rocker type girl for support. She walked forward.

"Weasely? You have a lot to live up to. You think you can be in charge? I'm Jenny Craig. And this is Hayley Manson" snapped the girl with the bubble gum streak. Hayley nodded and Erica smirked.

"Pleased to meet you. Not really. Erica Lovegood" Erica said. She stuck out her hand. Jenny was about to grab it when Erica pulled her hand back and brushed her blonde hair back. Jenny and Hayley glared.

"Well, I already know we won't be good friends" hissed Hayley. The two girls sat down on Hayley's bed and started talking loudly.

"Did you see Scorpius Malfoy? He is so hot! And I heard he's already interested in one girl and only one girl. Like he's been flirting with her since she met him and she has zero interest in him. She's obviously an idiot" Jenny said in a very disgusting snotty tone. I glared at her and cleared my throat. They looked at me.

"I'm not an idiot!" I snapped. They looked at me and laughed. Erica looked at me as if confused to why I would say that.

"Like you're the girl he's been flirting with forever! Your hair looks like a bush that's been on fire. You're skin is a little too milky. You look terrible. I wish I could help you with that but I don't like you" laughed Hayley. I turned away and put on my sweats and a tank top. I slipped into bed and went to sleep, losing my first battle at Hogwarts…I need to win!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in the nice comfortable bed. I brushed off the velvet and walked to the mirror. Erica was already up and looking through her drawers. Jenny, Hayley and the other girl were in the bathroom showering. My hair was a mess. It truly wasn't a bush like people like to say but it was excessively curly. It fell to my elbows and the curls sprouted everywhere. My dark blue eyes looked big in my pale face.

"You're very pretty" said a voice. I spun around to look at the girl from last night. I was at a loss for words.

"Oh…thank you" I murmured. She smiled and stuck out her name. I grabbed it and we shook.

"I'm Dana" said the girl. I nodded and smiled softly. Erica looked at me and she waved me over. I walked over and she threw clothes at me. I looked at her in shock and surprise. I looked at it and it was strange.

"Go shower and get dressed. I'll do your hair after" Erica said. She looked as if she were getting down to a project. I bet my hair was a project.

"But I have clothes from Madam Malkin's…" I said trailing off. Erica waved her hand.

"If we're going to be best friends I need to dress you. You know my brother, Lysander?" Erica asked. I nodded. Everyone knew him. I mean our family's are friends so I had met him once though I hadn't met his brother or Erica.

"He's emo now and I'm the one that dyed his hair and I bought his clothes. If you're my best friend you dress the part" Erica said. I shrugged and sighed. I walked into the room and placed my clothes in my slot. A while ago there was some pranksters that removed clothes from the girls. They then put slots where your name was and only you could get in.

I stepped into the shower stall and turned on the water. The water washed over me and I listened to Hayley and Jenny's conversation as the water spiraled down my unruly curls.

"That Rose Weasely might be the girl who Scorpius has been flirting with" Jenny said. Hayley laughed and her laugh sounded somewhat nasally.

"It's the second day, Jenny. We'll see. We're bound to have most of our classes with the girl. Sure, she's going to be _gorgeous_ once she reaches thirteen but we can capture Scorpius' attention by then" Hayley said, reassuring Jenny. I heard a murmur of agreement and I lathered the shampoo into my hair. Was that right? I was going to be gorgeous? When hell freezes over!

"I've picked out our uniforms! Thank God, our new headmaster is so laid back. He's the one who lifted the strict dress code" Jenny said, more brightly. Hayley squealed and I sighed quietly. I was going to get a migraine in the first twenty minutes of the day.

"I know! As long as we were our colors we're fine. Maybe you should dye your streaks red and gold" Hayley said. Jenny laughed this time. Could they shut up? I turned off the water and they didn't notice. I dried off quickly and pulled on my clothes.

"Already ahead of you! My shampoo does that" Jenny said. I rolled my eyes and I walked out, my heels clicking. I saw Erica looking in the mirror. She looked amazing. Her long wavy blonde hair hung to her mid back. She had bangs that to the side and brushed against her forehead. Her red lips looked completely natural so she wouldn't get in trouble for wearing makeup. Her eyes were lined with thick black that made her eyes look smoky.

Her skirt was full and had a black bow in front of it. Her buttoned white shirt was crisp and her tie was on. She wore velvet red ankle boots with ruffles. She slid on a long sleeve cardigan and she turned around to look at me. She smiled.

"You look amazing. Look in the mirror" Erica said. I walked to the mirror and look into it. There was a beautiful girl staring back at me. Whoa…was this the Mirror of Erised. The beautiful girl had on a short sleeved button down tunic that was tucked into her full black skirt. She had on her tie and over it a black vest. On her feet were lace up black ankle boots with short heels. Her hair was unruly but that would change.

"Wow…I look amazing! God, you're my new dresser!" I said. Erica smiled and crossed her arms.

"I buy all the family's clothes. Except for Lorcan…I _hate _Lorcan" Erica said, frowning as she said her other brother's name. I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror as she combed through my thick hair. Instead of being bunched near my shoulders the curls fell delicately to my elbows and bounced. She put her want to my eyelashes and curled upwards. She put her wand behind her ear and straightened up. I looked in the mirror and saw Jenny and Hayley staring at me in shock.

"Hi, girls" I said, cheerfully. They're outfits were atrocious. Their skirt was a shocking shade of red and their dress shirt was a sickly yellow. Their ties were in their hair like bows and they wore Mary Janes. I'm fashionably inept and I knew they looked terrible.

"Oh my god!" Erica said when she spotted them. She looked ready to pass out. She grabbed her satchel and tossed me a yellow one.

"Let's go! I'm about to hurl…that's a fashion faux pas if I've ever seen one" cried Erica. She scrambled out of the room and downstairs. She slammed into the back of someone a few inches taller. The guy turned around and Erica looked into the intense and light blue eyes of my older cousin, James. He grinned at her wolfishly and two guys were flanking him.

"Honey…you don't need to do silly things like bumping into me to get my attention" James teased. Erica looked at him, her red lips curling over her straight white teeth. She crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye.

"When hell freezes over, Potter. Where's your brother?" demanded Erica. James wrapped a hand around her waist and she froze up…huh? She didn't move. She just stared at him, her expression unfathomable.

"Aww…Lovegood don't be like that. No girl can resist this…I even have fourth years going gaga over me. And I'm offering to go out with you…and you're a first year on your first day of classes" James said, smiling. More like grinning. Erica just stared at him with wide eyes. I could see Al shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

"Don't fall into his trap!" Al called. That seemed to shake Erica. She glared at James and pulled out of his loose grip.

"Don't even try it, Potter. I won't fall for you if my life depends on it. I'd rather die by that Dark Lord, Voldemort than date you! You're a smarmy git who has no respect for girls" snapped Erica. She turned from him and walked up to me. I could see his buddies punching his arm as he stared at Erica in shock.

"Its true, cousin. You're a smarmy git. Your respect for women is very minimum. You respect relatives and if you want a wife…you should change that" I said, as nicely as possible. He didn't seem to register what I was staying. He was still staring at Erica. His friends were snickering.

"You got told, James!" laughed the shorter one with sandy blonde hair. The one with darker hair nodded.

"You shouldn't have done that. Sam is right. You did just get told" laughed the darker haired one. James turned to look sharply at his lackeys.

"Sam, Dean. I have a suggestion for you" James hissed. Dean raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend. James started walking away before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Get a life!" he snapped. He cast Erica the most enraged glare I had ever seen on his face. He was usually so laid back and cool. Now he looked humiliated and infuriated. His eyes were like two huge infernos of blue flames.

"You're done Erica Lovegood. No one makes a fool out of me! If they do…they get burned. Al isn't the only gifted wizard in our family!" James hissed. He spun on his heels and stormed out, pushing some poor girl out of the way. Al walked over to us, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have done that. You mortified him in front of half of Gryffindor. He's right…he's a pretty talented wizard no matter how pigheaded he is. You'll have hell to pay" Al said. Erica stared at the porthole with regret and some kind of burning in her eyes. She had a wild smile on her face and she walked forward as if she was a woman on a mission…what the hell?

"Aren't you affected at all by James' speech? He's serious. You're messing with fire" I reminded her. Erica nodded slowly.

"That just adds to the appeal" she whispered, more to herself then to me. Honestly, I don't' think she wanted me to hear that. We walked out of the porthole and downstairs to the Great Hall. I could see a certain white blonde haired Slytherin. And at his side was a platinum haired girl and his faithful lackey Zabini.

"Hey, Weasely!" shouted Malfoy. I turned to look at him and his eyes widened. I could see Hayley and Jenny on the stairs watching us. I'd make this memorable for them.

"Malfoy, you called?" I asked. Malfoy grinned, wolfishly. He wrapped one of my thick curls around his finger.

"I like your hair. Not as bushy as yesterday but still as pretty…" he flirted. I grinned and he let my curl loose. I turned to look at the unimpressed girl standing next to him. I had to look down at her. She was extremely short. But wasn't short of pretty, at all.

"You have a fangirl already? Or is she your girlfriend, cause you move fast" I said, as if I was disappointed. Malfoy laughed and looked down at the girl next to him. He shook his head.

"Definitely a fangirl. I date. It doesn't matter if I'm only eleven. I don't do girlfriends. They're too…ugh…they aren't possessive enough. They're clingy" Malfoy said. I nodded, pretending to be understanding. The small girl glared at me.

"My name is Harley Fey" the small girl said. I looked down at her and this time I was serious. Something about this girl bugged me, a lot.

"I don't care. You should care who I am, Rose Weasely. Bye, Malfoy. See ya, Zabini" I said. Malfoy smirked at me and waved as I walked off with Al and Erica.

"See you Loonygood and the Boy Who Was Born" Malfoy called to my friend and cousin. Al spun around to glare at his new arch nemesis.

"Who gave you those insults, Malfoy? Your idiot father?" demanded Al. Malfoy turned pink and crossed his arms.

"At least I can do better than my father! You'll always look like a _failure_ compared to him!" Malfoy said. Al opened his mouth and closed it again. Malfoy smirked in triumph when Erica fired up.

"You have no right! I doubt you're much different from your father! I bet you're just as slimy and cowardly as he was and probably still is!" Erica shouted. Malfoy's beautiful…I mean, cold grey eyes narrowed.

"Shut up you stupid little brat! You don't know my father. I bet you're as much of an idiot as your mother was. That's probably why you didn't end up Ravenclaw with the rest of your family. I'm surprised the Hat didn't put you in Hufflepuff!" hissed Malfoy. That was a low blow. My eyes widened and I looked at Erica. Erica's eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"She wasn't only an idiot. She was said to be an insane bitch. You fit the part. Like mother, like daughter" cackled Hayley. And I swear she cackled…a tear escaped Erica's eye.

"Take that back…" hissed a low voice behind Malfoy. His intense blue eyes definitely seemed to be glowing. And so was his wand. James Sirius Potter…the most bipolar boy alive comes to the rescue. Scorpius spun around and raised an eyebrow. A boy with the same blonde hair as Harley came walking next Scorpius. He had delicately curved eyebrows and his nose was definitely not natural.

"Make him, Potter. Are you defending your bitch?" asked the boy. He was definitely James' age. Erica stared wide-eyed, her eyes still teary.

"She's not a _**bitch **_and yeah, I'm defending her. Stuff it or I'll make sure he never reaches puberty" James said, smirking. He looked very threatening. I looked at Erica who was looking down, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Hot…his eyes are glowing" I heard her murmur. I looked at her in complete shock but she didn't catch my gaze…I'm not bringing it up!

"You sure about that? You don't have anyone to back you up!" laughed Hayley. She had a big mouth and I was ready to shut if for her, Muggle style.

"Oh…yes he does" Al said. He walked over, pleasantly but his green eyes were doing that murderous smothering look that was described as 'hot' by several people. Hayley looked away, turning red.

"What can you do? You're a first year. Who the hell are you?" demanded the boy. Al laughed and raised his wand. He slashed his wand down and I could tell he was just channeling his magic, something Uncle Harry had taught both James and Al. Golden flames erupted but they were obviously an illusion. They kept flickering. Al slashed again and they disappeared. The four Slytherins watched in shock and then hightailed it out of there. The boy looked behind him.

"Who are you?" demanded the boy. Al raised his head, and suddenly he looked exactly like Uncle Harry does after he captures a Dark wizard…powerful.

"Albus Severus Potter. Remember that" Al said, dangerously. The boy scurried away and Erica unfroze. She looked at James who still looked a little more than pissed off at the moment.

"I don't get a thank you" James said, harshly. Erica didn't fire up like I believed she would. She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you, James" she whispered. I don't know but his name sounded perfect with her saying it. Everyone else said it rather awkwardly. It sounded completely natural. Anyway, James' eyes softened and suddenly Sam and Dean came around the bend. James had been about to say something but they just had to ruin the moment by shouting.

"Did your little brother really frighten Roman? He's crazy" Sam said, excitedly. James slipped back into his cool façade. He grinned, wolfishly.

"My brother is awesome. And I saved little Miss damsel in distress" James said. Erica's face twisted into one of disgust and she sighed. She shook her head and turned to walk away. She looked over her shoulder and shook her head at James. He looked at her in curiosity.

"You almost got me. You're just as sexist as you were before. Potter this isn't a fairytale" Erica said. This time there was more people to see her lecture James. This was not going to end well. James glared at Erica with almost as much rage as he did when looking at Scorpius and Roman.

"I told you before, Lovegood! Stop humiliating me. I'm tired of you already and I barely even know you. Instead of lecturing at me, why don't you get your ass to breakfast and stop killing my buzz? A simple thank you would've been nice but I've got a junior professor too in the way of life? God, doesn't like me apparently, since he sent me an annoying little girl, _like you_" James snapped, angrily. Erica spun back around, her face seemingly unaffected.

"I loathe you!" she said in a low voice. He smirked in return to her unfathomable face.

"Likewise, loon" he laughed. She screamed in anger before spinning around and grabbing my wrist and grabbing Al's towed us away.

"Damn you, Potter" she screamed behind her. It was a surprise that a professor didn't show up. I looked back and saw Hayley and Jenny looking at us with respect. They better respect us! Erica stormed away and we looked for an empty table. There was only a few left. I hear after Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort they did away with the tables so they could have house unity. They only had the separate house tables on big events.

"Who does he think he is? He's 12! How dare he think he's amazing! I bet we can ask a bunch of girls and they'd say they didn't know him!" Erica ranted. I looked at Al and we exchanged knowing glances.

"I think you're disappointed in him that he defended you and then went back to his sexist ways. You've been making comments on him all day, Erica" I reminded her. She looked at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Al looked at her in disbelief. She looked at him in blatant confusion.

"You've been calling James hot and Rose said that you were playing with fire. And then you said quote 'That just adds to the appeal'. You want my brother to be threatened by you and you feel attracted to him when he gets angry at you" Al said, simply. Oh…wow, he's very observant. It almost surprises me. If he ever wants to be an Auror he'd be a damn good one.

"So what do you like about him? His eyes…his hair?" I teased. She glared at me and I shrugged it off. I was only trying to get her to admit it.

"No! I don't like him! He's a good for nothing pigheaded asshole who doesn't deserve any girl!" Erica snapped. A brunette froze and she turned. She was obviously Indian and she looked interested. Way _too_ interested.

"Who are you talking about?" the girl asked. Erica glared at the girl and then deflated and looked around to make sure James wasn't near.

"None of your business!" I snapped. The girl raised an eyebrow and then she realized who I was.

"You're Rose Weasely, the girl who threw the Sorting Hat! That was _ah-mazing_! I'm Star Delhi!" the girl said, a little too peppy for my taste. I nodded, bored before turning away.

"Yeah…don't you just like his hair? It's so dark, perfect for running your thin fingers through right. And it falls into his eyes…aren't his guys gorgeous?" I teased. Erica gritted her teeth and slammed her hand onto the table. She sat down and sucked her teeth. Star stood there, waiting for more hints. Al smirked.

"His eyes are just gorgeous! And big and blue. They glow…just like you said" Al teased. I laughed along with him and Eric slapped my shoulder. She was looking over his shoulder and there he stood. He was looking at her intensely. James was known for his intense gaze within the family. I'd never find out why a bunch of veela cousins had crushes on him. Al too. They were veela magnets.

"I've seen him shirtless, unfortunately. I've also noticed that being on the Quidditch team has done him some good. Is it normal for a 12 year old to have that kind of muscle?" I asked. Erica stood up and looked down at us, glowering.

"Enough! I don't like him! He's pigheaded and an idiot. He may be amazingly hot and have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever come to earth. I bet God sent his eyes as a gift for his father's selfless acts against Voldemort. But that doesn't make up for the fact that he's a sexy…I mean sexist arse" Erica stammered. She was still looking over my shoulder and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Al and I froze up and turned slowly. James stood there, smirking. His arms were crossed and his uniform was enough to make Erica stammer. He wore a short-sleeved button down shirt and black skinny jeans. His tie was around his neck, over his shirt. He wore black combat boots and a he was deathly pale. He had that emo thing going on.

"Mmhmmm…go on Erica…" he murmured. Star was still watching the whole thing. Al and I stood up. We shook our heads as we looked at Erica.

"We're eleven. We don't need this drama" Al said. James shoved us back down and Erica trembled.

"Sit down and stay. Support your friend…now Erica, you were saying?" James said, his eyes brooding now. What I want to know is why all Potter men can do this thing with their eyes! Even he is my cousin I have to say that would be hot on any eyes…especially grey ones. I've always had a thing for grey eyes…like the ones on Mal—stop it!

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter" she snapped. A lot of the girls looked at him as Erica said Potter. I looked at the teachers' table. Most of them weren't there. They had a private room. Usually one teacher checked in once in a while.

"Oh…I'll remind you. I heard what you were saying when I was at the other table so I decided to come and check up on you. I'm going to break it down for you. 'I don't like you'. Obviously you like me. I mean who doesn't. 'He may be amazingly hot'. Stop right there. You admit I'm hot. No only hot but amazingly hot. I didn't know you were into the whole emo look. But Lysander _is _your brother. You're surrounded by it. 'And have the most gorgeous blue eyes ever come to earth'. You love my eyes. A lot of girls love my eyes. But you're the first girl to say that. I appreciate that. 'I bet God sent his eyes as a gift for his father's selfless acts against Voldemort'. Right you are. You think my eyes are something of God. That's very sweet of you. They probably are. Anyway, you think my eyes are something of God. So you're not only loving me, you're loving my eyes. 'But that doesn't make up for the fact that he's a sexy'. Then…you say I'm sexy. That's self-explanatory. Do you know how many times you've complimented me in your little speech? If I were a genius I'd say that you like me…a lot" James said, smiling. No he wasn't grinning, which was an accomplishment in itself. He was actually _smiling. _He messed it up with the fact that he was humiliating Erica. She smiled back and stood up.

"You know James…you forgot one thing" she said. She picked up her jug of pumpkin juice. He smiled challengingly at her.

"What was that? The fact that you admitted your undying love for me? Cause I think I would reject you since you humiliated twice in one day" James whispered, nastily. Erica splashed pumpkin juice onto his shirt. He looked down in shock.

"No…the fact that you're a sexist arse. Get out of my face, Potter! I've never felt this much hatred for someone" she snapped. James looked at her with a sad expression. He fingered one of her blonde locks and she froze up again.

"If you were any other girl I'd pour syrup on you" he said, quietly. She held up her chin high and closed her eyes, expecting a wave of syrup. She opened it slowly.

"Why don't you? Because I'm a first year?" she demanded. He laughed harshly and shook his head.

"Hell no…because I wouldn't want to mess up your pretty blonde locks…" he whispered. He let her hair fall and he turned away. Star seemed to hear and she scurried off. I exchanged a look with Al and James walked away. Erica stared in shock after him.

"He's amazing…" I could barely hear Erica whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Sorry but this needs to wrap up so I can get to the fun stuff…teenage years!**

**The first part is Erica' POV and the second part is Rose's POV. This is probably the second to last chapter. This is supposed to be an intro. Nothing special. It gets much more fun when James is thirteen.**

Chapter 5

Erica's POV

It's been four months since I spoke to James. I walked from the common room with Al and Rose by my side. I was worried about running into James. I've been avoiding him for about two months now. The first month he avoided me or as Al so bluntly put it, avoiding a date with humiliation. The next two months I avoided. It was December 24th now. We were staying for Christmas and so was James…

"So how's James?" asked Rose, forgetting that he was a touchy subject for me. That's right, she hasn't spoken to him in a while. Sure she spoke to him. But only when she wasn't with me. That was a very rare occurrence.

"He's fine. He seems a lot more like his normal self" Al said. That caught my interest. I turned to Al and looked at him curiously. He took that as a questioning look.

"Earlier this year he had been brooding a lot more often. Now he's back to flirting with girls and I caught him even snogging a few. But he's been doing it a lot more half-heartedly. Maybe you got to him Erica…Erica…" he said, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I had stiffened up. It was like when I froze when James seduced me with his eyes…did I just think that?

But this was different. Way different…I was angry? Yeah, I was more than angry. I was completely pissed off! No…more than pissed off! I wanted to murder.

"What? Oh…I froze up. How's your outfit Rose?" I asked, changing the subject instantly. She looked down at it as if I were supposed to know. She was wearing an olive green turtle neck and dark skinny jeans and flats just like I picked out for her.

"You picked it out. How should I know?" she asked. I knew it wasn't rhetorical but I waved it off. I wasn't concerned. I was really trying to ignore it. It would make me sound more idiotic.

"I'm going to library!" I announced. They both looked at me as if I were out of my mind. I hated the library and I hated studying. Rose went all the time and she dragged me along half the time.

"What? You hate the library! You'd rather commit suicide then study in the library when there are no academic classes" Rose laughed, not thinking I was serious. I screwed up my eyes, thinking of a way to shake her. I caught sight of a head of white blonde hair.

"Look, Rose! It's Malfoy" I cried out. Rose spun around and grinned when she saw her sometimes friend. Al looked at him in disgust and didn't even bother walking over to him with Rose.

"Hi, Malfoy" I hear her say. Then they began their weird conversations that sometimes turned into fights. Al kept walking with me and I had to shake him. I looked into the Great Hall. Perfect…

"Al, there's some fig pudding in the Great Hall" I murmured. Al's eyes lit up and he looked between me and the pudding on the tables where students were helping themselves.

"I'm going to get some…I'll see you later?" he asked. I nodded. He walked away and I all but sprinted towards the Library. I ran in when I stopped by that old bat Madam Pince. I'd like to know how she's still alive! And she's getting on my nerves. Her witch robes are blue…almost the same shade as…

"Please Madam Pince…I knew a book!" I said. She nodded slowly and held out her gnarled and bony hand.

"Do not run in the library!" she warned. I nodded and walked fast towards the darkest corner of the library. I wanted to cry and freak out without being seen. I had an image to protect…

In the time we had been here at Hogwarts Rose, Al, and I had gained some serious respect. Al was probably the most gifted wizard at Hogwarts in forever. Then Rose was known as the girl who was never afraid to speak her mind. Everyone agreed that once she reached thirteen she'd be absolutely gorgeous. She was completely likeable. Then I was said to be the girl with a temper who could cause humiliation with a few words. It wasn't like I tried to humiliate people. It was just that I told them the truth if it was in a few harsh words.

This gained me respect though and surprisingly I was well liked because I spoke the truth and mostly nothing but the truth. And then Malfoy. He was well liked by not only the guys but the girls as well. He was a huge flirt but he'd only showed real interest in Rose. It wasn't surprising. White blonde and red looked good together. But there was a dark side to our conquering of Hogwarts…war.

Maybe I'm being a bit dramatic. Star had been a gossip just like Al, Rose, and I had suspected. She spread around the news and James and I had been bombarded with questions. Hayley and Jenny had moved from their Malfoy phase to a James phase. I hated their new phase more then the last.

They had been questioning me about it that night…

_I had walked up the stairs, late that night with Rose. We nodded, politely to the third girl in the room we shared…I never remembered her name. The moment I heard them speak I knew it was about James._

"_His eyes are gorgeous. They're like sapphires" Jenny squealed. Hayley nodded in agreement and sighed._

"_He's never going to date a first year though. He has higher standards" Hayley said. Jenny shook her head._

"_I heard from Star Delhi that he was humiliated by Erica Lovegood twice and that he's very attracted to her. She splashed pumpkin juice on him this morning and he said if it was any other girl he'd spill syrup over their head. She asked if it was because she was a first year that he wasn't going to do it. He laughed and then said because he didn't want to mess up her 'pretty blonde locks'. Maybe I should go blonde" Jenny said. I snorted and they looked at me like I was their god._

"_We don't want you giving us blondes a bad name. You going blonde would be verifying the dumb blonde stereotype" I snorted. I tried to not to let the fact that they were gossiping about me get to me. They gossiped about everyone…_

"_So…James Potter likes you?" demanded Hayley. She sounded a bit reverent yet jealous at the same time. I froze up again as I remembered his blue eyes seducing me…_

"_No! I don't like him and he doesn't like me. I absolutely detest him" I protested. Hayley and Jenny exchanged disbelieving looks. They didn't believe me. That much was obvious._

"_What is it like looking straight into his eyes? I heard you froze up twice when talking to him" Jenny said. Rose nodded as if she were confirming it._

"_I don't know what's the big deal about his eyes!" Rose said. I looked at her sharply and she raised an eyebrow as if expecting an answer._

"_You wouldn't understand. You're his cousin. The first time he wrapped his arm around my waist. Touching me was annoying. I hate him and I didn't want to kill him…" I lied to myself. I knew that wasn't the real reason I froze up. But I wouldn't accept the truth. Not even to myself._

"_And the second time?" Hayley prompted. Even Rose wanted to know and from the moment she saw our two gossipy roommates she had hated them._

"_He…he…he seduced me with his eyes. When he dissected my little speech he seduced me! I have no idea how that's possible! His eyes are a freaking gift from God for Harry Potter being selfless! Al would make better use of them" I freaked. Rose laughed at that._

"_Al already has the pretty almond shaped eyes. And my cousin Lily has my Aunt Ginny's big brown eyes. My uncle and aunt hit the attractive jackpot. They have knockout children" Rose laughed. I nodded, uncertain._

_Why did James Potter have this kind of affect on me?_

As I reminisced as I sat on the ground I heard someone approaching. I buried my face in my hands to keep anyone from seeing my tear streaked face. What was wrong with me? I was so confused and I'm only eleven!

"Listen, Goldilocks! This is my brooding corner. Go find some other corner to sob in" I heard a rude voice say. And I knew whose rude voice that was. I began to crawl on the floor, keeping my face down when I felt a tug on one of my locks hair.

"I'd know your hair anywhere, Erica. It's the prettiest hair I've ever seen" James said. I looked away, not trusting myself to look at him. I looked at my WonderWatch. I know, corny name. It's from some Diagon Alley vender. It actually works in Hogwarts. It was 9. The library was closed. So that's where he disappeared to at night.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded. He grabbed my chin softly and made me look at him. It was very dark but the first thing I noticed were his electric blue eyes. They were beautiful…

"I want you to stop crying, pretty girl" he murmured. I looked at him in shock when he called me the sweet nickname. I shook my head and sighed. He sat down next to me and I leaned my head into his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my small shoulders.

"I can't…" I said, shakily. He looked at me and squeezed my shoulders slightly. I pushed myself into him, shaking. He took off his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders.

"Why not, pretty girl?" he asked. I looked him in the eyes and shuddered even more. He looked at me, worriedly.

"Because…I feel like crap! I'm a bitch" I hissed to him. He looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head fiercely.

"I don't think so. Not at all! You're the most honest girl I've ever met" James said. I nodded and sighed loudly.

"That's the problem. This year was supposed to be amazing and so far…I've made an enemy already" I murmured. He looked at me quizzically and I laughed quietly yet bitterly.

"You have an enemy? Who?" asked James. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and another traitor tear escaped my leaking eyes.

"You, silly. I've humiliated you twice and you _humiliated _me. I mean for the past four months I've wanted to _die. _Three guys have had crushes on me and they're too afraid to ask me out because _I_ might humiliate them if they do something wrong. Or you might come and say they can't date me because one second you're my amazing knight in shining armor and the next you're this sexist, pigheaded asshole who can't…" I said. James looked around anxiously.

"Okay…I get it. Erica…I'm not your enemy. People may look at it like that. But, I'd also like to say I am who I am. Sometimes I can be that knight of yours and sometimes I can be…that other person. And…when I explained your whole speech, I didn't know someone spread that around. Erica, I'm so sorry!" he said, genuinely sorry. His eyes burned with regret.

"I forgive you, James…but I don't think I want this 'animosity' between us to change. When I'm not insulting and screaming at you it makes me feel…_weird_" I said. His eyes turned to one of curiosity. It was strange that his eyes seemed to betray every emotion that flitted onto his face.

"What do you mean by weird? You want to argue with me?" James asked. I nodded and looked him in the eye.

"First, I'm eleven so I shouldn't have any serious crushes or think many people are hot. But for some reason…I think you're hotter than Chace Crawford from that Muggle show Gossip Girl. And I don't like that feeling. It makes me very uncomfortable seeing how your personality can be compared to a wild boar. Second, I want someone to argue with and you're the ideal person. So, let's keep arguing. Let's pretend these four months never happened" I said. He looked at me in confusion and then a smile spread over his face. He looked at my watch…11:59 exactly.

"So…we're going to pretend these four months didn't happen?" he asked, slyly. I nodded and he looked up and leaned in. His lips brushed against mine momentarily before I pulled back.

"What was that?" I demanded, my face burning and my hand over my lips. I was actually referring to the electric shock I felt the moment his lips touched my own but I guess he thought I was referring to what he did. He looked at me in fake confusion.

"What do you mean? What was what?" he asked. I looked at him in outrage.

"You just kissed me! Didn't I say I wanted us to argue to at least give the appearance that I hate you even though I kind of do?" I demanded. He pointed at my watch…twelve on the dot.

"You think you're so smart!" I hissed. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He took my hand and pulled me up. I slid my arms through the jacket and he looked around before grinning at me.

"All right! I'm going to show you how I sneak around the castle at night" James said, smiling slightly. I nodded and his hand wrapped around mine and he picked up a cloak that I hadn't noticed was on the floor next to him. He wrapped it around us and I looked down. We were invisible!

"What—" I cried. He put a finger to my lips and I froze up. He removed his finger and I regained use of my body again. He slipped the cloak over my head and we walked quickly out to the front of the library. I pointed my wand at the door.

"_Alohomora!_" I whispered. The door clicked open. He winked at me and snuck outside. I could hear Filch muttering. Wow! He was old now. He didn't seem too concerned with Filch. We scurried up the stairs and climbed the stairs to the seventh floor.

"What if we get caught?" I giggled. He laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Then you get detention. Trust me. It isn't that bad…" James laughed. I raised an eyebrow and stopped. I whipped off the cloak and so did he.

"How many times have you been in detention, James?" I demanded. He laughed sheepishly.

"Unfortunately, more than I can count right now" he said. I giggled to myself. The Fat Lady heard me giggling as we took off the cloak. She raised her eyebrow when she saw me.

"I know James does this but you Erica? Fine, password?" demanded the Fat Lady. She looked exceptionally tired.

"Dumbledore" I said. She swung open and we bounded into the common room. It was completely deserted but I knew everyone was awake in our dorm at least. The presents arrived at twelve sharp. He walked me to the front of the entrance to the girls' dorm.

"So…can we forget everything and go back to arguing?" I requested. He looked like he was thinking before his face brightened into a big smile.

"Sure…if I may do one thing since it's customary to do this under mistletoe" James said. I looked up and there was the dreaded leaves and berry of mistletoe. He leaned in and his lips pressed against mine one more time. This time it was him who pulled back first.

"So…I'll see you later…Potter" I hissed, smiling slightly. He winked at me.

"Bye, Lovegood" he murmured. He started to walk away.

"Wait…your jacket?" I asked, beginning to take off the soft leather that smelled so much like him. In a good way that is. He smelled like leather and badassness. I don't know if that is a word but it described him perfectly. He was certainly a badass.

"Keep it. Every time you wear it remember Christmas…that's one of your presents" he said. I looked at him in alarm.

"One? You got me a present? I didn't get you one!" I protested. He shrugged and wrapped a finger around one of locks.

"Tonight was enough. I kissed you twice and you're letting me touch your hair. Goodnight, Lovegood" James said. I waved a little and walked up the stairs to my dorm room. I could hear Hayley and Jenny squealing now. I listened to see what they were talking about.

"Where do you think Erica is?" asked Rose, worriedly.

"Who cares? Did you see James Potter in that leather jacket today? He is _so_ gorgeous!" Jenny said. I knew she didn't care. I opened the door and their eyes shot up and they looked at me. Rose rushed over to me and pulled my hand so that I sat on her bed.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" demanded Rose. I laughed and she looked at me expectantly.

"You really did inherit your dad's mouth" I murmured. She smacked my arm and I glared at her.

"Don't mess up my leather! It was a gift" I snapped, pissed off. She looked at me in shock. I hadn't really been snapping to people since I was utterly humiliated in front of almost everyone.

"From who? Where were you?" demanded Rose. I smiled, my eyes surely out of focus.

"I was in the library when I met your cousin. It's his and it's _one _of my Christmas gifts" I said. She looked at me in complete surprise. Hayley and Jenny were inspecting my jacket. Yeah, I said it. _My _jacket!

"Al was in the library? For what?" asked Rose, confused. She is so…clueless, sometimes. I touched her shoulder and shook my head.

"Honey, I love you, but you're so damn clueless! Not Al. The hot cousin that I hate and appreciate right now" I said. Hayley squealed and walked over to me. She tried to touch the leather and I hit her hand away.

"You were with James Potter? Oh my god! What were you doing with him?" demanded Jenny. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I wanted this going around. Oh, yes, I did.

"I was in the library, brooding. Then he said 'Goldilocks, I brood here'. He didn't know it was me…then we had some fun. We snuck around the building and that's it. He gave me the jacket because I was cold. He said that was one of my gifts. I felt bad because I didn't get him anything. He said touching my hair was enough" I said. Hayley and Jenny exchanged looks. Rose seemed to be in deep thought.

"You know…I think he really, really, really likes you. He's an arse to all girls. Well, except his family. Aunt Ginny would murder him if she knew he treated girls like he does" Rose said. I scoffed and I looked her in the eye.

"We're going back to arguing. We hate each other. You got it, redhead?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. She tied her red curls into a ponytail and she sighed to herself. I wondered what's up with her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed at the mound of presents by the foot of her bed. On top was a small gift wrapped in silver. On the tag it said…Malfoy?

"Who the hell does he think he is? He knows that it's all a game and now that he bought me a gift, I'm losing!" Rose snapped. She looked angry and I sighed. She thought she had it bad? Try not knowing how you feel about someone you're supposed to hate…maybe she does know how that feels.

"I swear you guys are so dysfunctional yet Rose is like the Queen of Gryffindor. And you're like the Princess of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" the girl who I still didn't know the name of said. I looked at her quizzically.

"Huh…whatever. I'm not even going to ask" Rose sighed. She picked up the gift and Jenny watched over her shoulders as she carefully unwrapped it. She stared into it in complete shock. She lifted the most stunning necklace ever. It was a sterling silver necklace with a key hanging from it. Attaching the key to the necklace was a teardrop diamond. In the handle of the key was a huge sapphire.

"No! He didn't. Dear God, I'll kill him" Rose murmured. She picked up the note and I read it over her shoulder.

_Dear Weasely,_

_I won't let you win. It's fine if you don't get me a present. I'd be better without one. Here's a key that unlocks all of your belongings. I had it specially made. That means twenty points to me._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

I stared in shock. I turned to her as she fingered the key. Her lips twisted into a smirk.

"He doesn't think I'll wear it…I'll show him. Can my outfit be centered around this today?" Rose asked. I nodded and looked at my mound of gifts. I picked up a small box that Witch Jewelers.

"James seemed to get me jewelry too…did they plan this?" I joked. Rose shrugged and I looked at my watch. It was seven already. Time does fly by…time to get clean and pretty.

"Go in the shower. I'll pick out your clothes. Give me the necklace" I said. She nodded and I picked out a cotton blue button down shirt, grey skinny jeans, tan Brown & Patil leather shoes. I love them. Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil are really good at designing clothes! I put a custom blazer with the Hogwarts insignia on top of it. Finally I lay fake aviator readers on top of it.

I opened my present and looked at my beautiful necklace. It was easily 10k. It was white gold, blue topaz, and diamond. How did he get the money for this? Oh, his father is Harry Potter…heh. I went into the shower and washed as quickly as possible. I stepped out and looked at myself. I threw on a pair of leather pants, a light blue tank top and the leather jacket. I slid on my necklace and I pointed my wand at my teeth. I used the teeth-cleaning spell that Rose had taught me. I slipped on my leather ankle boots.

"He's unbelievable" I murmured. I slipped on the necklace. It was the exact shade of his eyes. A little note fell out of the jewelry box. I picked it up.

_I know you love my eyes…and me._

"He's done!" I screamed. I stormed downstairs and I saw Sam, Dean, and him…James…

"Hey, Lovegood. Who got you the necklace? It's nice" Potter said. I bared my teeth at him and held out the note. He read it, his eyebrow's high. He smirked at me and touched my hair.

"You do though" he murmured. I slapped his hand from my hair and he looked at me with a hurt expression. But I could the mischief and mirth in his eyes. I tackled him and slapped him.

"I was fine with the jacket. But jewelry? Are you of your damned mind?" I screeched. He laughed as I hit him everywhere. Soon he had me on my back on the ground. I screeched as he tickled me. Sam and Dean were in hysterics. Damn them! They realized what we were fighting about.

"You bought her a gift and gave her your favorite jacket? Dude…you're a ladies man!" Sam laughed. Dean nodded in agreement. James sat up onto his knees next to me as I glared. Suddenly I gave into my impulse and hugged him.

"After today, we forget. Got it, Potter?" I growled into his ear. I felt him shake with laughter. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't think I can forget…" he murmured. This was wrong. I got up and ran away and almost slammed into Al. He looked down at my necklace and grinned to himself.

"James actually gave it to you? Hey, James! I thought you were going to chicken out!" Al called to his brother. James turned and grinned at his brother.

"Yeah, right! I'm not a chicken!" James called. He winked at me and turned back to his friends…maybe he isn't that bad.

* * *

"Rose, you look good!" Dana said as I looked in the mirror. Erica was gone so I had to do my own hair. I let it hand to my elbows like usual and I looked at the key around my neck. The sapphire matched my eyes exactly. Did he really study them that much? God, I can't win!

"Thank you, Dana" I murmured. I turned away and walked down the stairs, ignoring the gossipers in the room. I met Al by the door. Erica was standing near the porthole, glaring and smiling at James. She shook her head and turned to look at me.

"Rose, is it time already?" she asked. I nodded and Al looked at me, confused.

"What does she mean? What'd you do now?" demanded Al. I looked at him in complete shock.

"It's not what I did. Look at what Malfoy got me as a present? We have this point thing going. Whoever is nicer with a hint of sarcasm and animosity gets points. He bought me a necklace to mock me. Look at it!" I snapped. Al looked at my necklace and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a sapphire? It's the same shade as your eyes?" Al observed. I nodded and linked arms with him. Erica linked arms with me and we walked downstairs. We got to the Great Hall where Harley, Malfoy, and Zabini stood.

"Hey, Malfoy! Thanks for the gift" I called. He looked up and smirked at me. I walked closer and he saw the necklace around my neck.

"It's nice, isn't it? Specially made. Twenty points to me" he smirked. Harley looked at the necklace in shock and I smirked at her.

"Fey, did you use your wand to clean your mouth today or did you accidentally use a yellow crayon? Your teeth are as yellow as your lipstick" I laughed. She closed her mouth abruptly and I turned to look at Malfoy. He was studying Erica's necklace.

"Hmmm…diamond, blue topaz, and white gold. About 10k. That's a lot of money. The only family that could possibly afford it besides my own family is…" Malfoy said, trailing off. Recognition dawned on his face.

"Ah…James Potter. I see…you know Lovegood, if you've caught James Potter's attention then you must be something else. You are pretty honest. You're cool. Almost as cool as _Rosie_" Malfoy said. As he said my nickname I looked at him in shock and glared.

"Thirty points!" I said, grudgingly. He smirked and Zabini looked confused.

"I don't understand their game" Zabini said. Al exchanged a look with him.

"Neither do I, Zabini. And I'm much more intelligent than you" Al said. Zabini didn't seem to get it so he said nothing.

"You wouldn't. Hey, Malfoy want to eat breakfast with us?" Erica asked. I looked at her and she shrugged. He grinned at me.

"I'd like that…and so would Rosie. Zabini, Fey, have fun" he said, dismissing them. Al looked at Erica and then Malfoy. He shrugged, momentarily dismissing the fact that he didn't like Malfoy.

And by the end of the day, Al and Malfoy were talking together in the joint common room that people rarely used, except for James and his crew.

"I can't believe the Pride of Portree lost to the Sweetwater All-Stars. The United States Quidditch teams are terrible! Pride of Portree isn't that great but at least their better" Malfoy ranted to Al. Al nodded fiercely.

"I highly agree. Personally, my favorite team is the Tutshill Tornadoes" Al said. Malfoy was genuinely surprised to hear his.

"They're my favorite too" he said, astonished. I put on a Grandma Weasely glare and they both flinched.

"That's great. Why don't you marry each other?" I snapped. I hated Quidditch, though I used to love it. Until Malfoy started talking to Al about it all the time. Malfoy seemed to sense that.

"Are you jealous because I'm not paying attention to Rosie?" he asked. I glared at him and he smiled at me softly. That's right. He didn't smirk. He actually had a genuine smile on his face.

"No! I'm just tired of you two being best friends. Let's talk about something other Quidditch" I said. Malfoy scoffed and at the same time Al snorted.

"Rose, you love Quidditch. What do you want to talk about? What you're wearing?" Malfoy joked. Al and him burst out laughing and I glared at him.

"Shut up, Scorpius" I hissed. I realized I had just used his name and I smirked in triumph.

"Thirty points to me…what are you we doing?" I demanded. He looked at me as if I were out of my mind.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I crossed my arms and Erica seemed to understand what I meant.

"She thinks the points thing is stupid. Anyway, we should all just be friends instead of trying to do this Gryffindor versus Slytherin thing. It doesn't make sense. You're actually very likeable, Malfoy. Originally Al hated you. Look at you now" Erica reminded him.

"And you weren't the one who called Lovegood a bitch so you're good in my book" said a voice. I turned to see James. He was smirking per usual.

"Stop smirking, Potter. You think you're just so cool because you're an emo smirk person" Erica said. James laughed at the terrible insult.

"I don't think I'm cool, Lovegood. I am cool. Now I'd like to talk to _cooler_ people like my cousin and brother and their new BFF. Malfoy, you're decent. But if you insult my family you won't live to see puberty" said James, dangerously. But I had a feeling he wasn't talking about his family….

I'll let them handle this by themselves. And that is the start of our now dysfunctional hierarchy called the Powers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The sequel comes out today! Yes…today!**

Epilogue

"Erica, come on!" Lorcan called as I stood with my friends in the hallway. Lysander was leaning against the wall. He looked really cool, his blonde hair had a black streak in front and he looked really emo. I love my brother. Lorcan…not so much.

"Don't rush me!" I said. Lorcan turned to look at Lysander for help. Lysander flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Let her say goodbye to her friends" Lysander said. Lorcan didn't dare to contradict him. When Lysander decided something it was the final word. I turned back to Rose, Scorpius, and Al.

"So…I'll see you guys next year?" I said. Rose nodded and she seemed to be thinking about something.

"I think I'll invite you over sometime in the summer. We'll go to Al's house. Scorpius might be there if Al can convince Uncle Harry to let him come over" Rose said. I nodded and smirked at her. She only wanted to go because Scorpius would be there. I wasn't stupid. I knew she liked him. She wore the necklace all the time…kind of like how I wore my necklace all the time. But James didn't need to know that.

"Bye!" I said to them. I towed my trunk over to my brothers and we walked quietly off the train. Mom and Dad stood there, waiting for us. Mom rushed over to Lysander and hugged him first. She then ran me and then to Lorcan. She was a bit of a hugger.

"Mom! How's work?" I asked. She and dad had been traveling around the world as wizarding naturalists.

"Amazing! I saw a few Heliopaths" Mom said. I didn't really believe in this stuff but Dad and Lorcan did. Well of course Lorcan did. He believed anything. If I said I was God he'd start asking me if he could come to heaven.

"That's great, Mom! Oi…Potter!" I called as I spotted James. He spun around instantly as if he knew I was going to call him. He grinned when he saw that I was wearing the leather jacket he had given me. He looked at Lysander and came walking over. He bumped fists with Lysander.

"Yo, Lysander. Your sister is a dork" James said, blatantly. Mom and Dad had to stifle chuckles at the outraged look on my face. I glared at him and then he just had to start the smothering thing with his eyes. This time I _knew_ he was trying to seduce me with his eyes.

"Stop that! Don't look at me like that! And I'm not a dork. I should tell your mother about how you behave at school" I threatened. I expected that would work on him. His eyes portrayed fear but his face just brushed it off.

"Like I care" he managed to say. I leaned in and smirked.

"You say no but your eyes say you fear her. Don't lie, Potter. It isn't an attractive trait" I said, smirking in victory. The fear slid out of his eyes and was replaced by mischief and mirth. Oh no…I had it coming.

"I know a lot of things you find attractive…blue eyes, dark hair, sexist pigs…the like" Potter teased. I unclipped the necklace and took off my jacket. I held it out. He looked at me in complete shock. There was nothing in his eyes but hurt. I was trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Stop teasing me or I'll give it back" I commanded. He took a step back.

"Keep it! I paid a lot of money!" he said. I laughed and put my necklace and jacket back on.

"Like I'd give it back to you! Ha! Bye Potter!" I said. He rolled his eyes and fingered a lock of my hair.

"Trick me again and I'll cut this piece of hair off" he snapped. Mom was really trying hard not to crack up now. She was expecting me to freak out since I love my hair. Him wanting to touch it all the time made me love it even more now but she didn't need to know that.

"What so you can keep it? Goodbye, James" I said. He waved and walked away. I turned back to my family and Dad had a raised eyebrow. Uh oh…

"James Potter, huh?" he asked. I turned red and shook my head, fiercely.

"It's a mutual animosity. Out of the 'kindness' of his heart, note the sarcasm, he helped me out and he gave me a Christmas present. He does that for everyone" I lied. Dad was obviously not buying it. Lysander was smirking as he leaned on the post. Lorcan looked at me in curiosity.

"I'm not buying that. Luna…you deal with this" Dad said. Mom laughed and I _knew _I was in for a very long summer.

I walked with Al to our families. I saw James speaking with Erica. He's totally into her. I looked at Uncle Harry whose brow was furrowed. He looked slightly confused as to why James was talking to a first year. James walked over and Uncle Harry looked at him. I followed his train of line and realized James didn't look how he did when he was home. He looked how he dressed at school…emo.

He wore a black and white striped shirt button down shirt with a belt buckle fastening the top two holes. He wore black skinny jeans, with a chain around it and black combat boots.

"Hi, Dad" James said. Aunt Ginny looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Al looked at his brother and horror and he nudged him.

"You forgot to change…" Al murmured. James froze up. He relaxed and flipped his hair. Mom stared at him in shock and Dad was trying to keep his laughter in.

"I didn't forget" James said, smoothly. Aunt Ginny grabbed him with her hands like claws.

"You dress like a delinquent! Is that why you order your clothes off the WizardNet?" Aunt Ginny demanded. James shrugged and nodded.

"I'm not dressing like a delinquent, Mom. I'm being me. Anyway, Erica is out of her mind. Don't you dare invite her over this summer" James said to me. I smirked and shook my head. Mom looked at me and Dad's face screwed into one of concentration.

"I should just because you told me not to. You never told me what happened at Christmas" I reminded him. His smirk turned into a grin with wolfish qualities as if he were observing his prey. Or thinking about her.

"That's none of your business, Rose" he smirked. I looked at him in astonishment. How dare he?

"She's my best friend! It is my business" I protested. Al put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"No…it isn't" Al said. I turned on him and glared while I put on a smirk that I had learned from Scorpius.

"Go find your husband and piss off" I snapped. My mom and dad gasped. Uncle Harry looked a little freaked out.

"I'm not gay. I think you want him to be _your _husband" Al said. I glared at him and I'm sure my cheeks became an unhealthy shade of red.

"Shut up, Albus Severus!" I snapped. Al opened his mouth and then closed it. Our parents looked at each other.

"Who are you talking about and how do you know the Malfoy smirk? And why is James emo? And why are you asking him about something at Christmas? And why are you guys so different?" demanded Dad. We looked at each other and Al and I looked at James.

"Want to take the first question, James?" Al asked. He tugged on his collar.

"Ah…no. I'll take the second one" James said. Al looked at me and I backed away. Al sighed loudly.

"Scorpius Malfoy is Rose and my best friend. He taught the smirk to us. Next question!" Al announced, as fast as possible.

"I'm not really emo. I dress emo and it makes me look more attractive…even Erica Lovegood admits it" James added as Erica and her family passed by. Erica spun around and glared at James. Luna stopped to look at Aunt Ginny.

"Hi Ginny!" Luna said. Aunt Ginny waved, distractedly.

"Luna…can you wait one second. They have some explaining to do" Aunt Ginny said. I waved Erica over and I pointed at her.

"This is Erica Lovegood" I said. Erica waved and glared at James. She took off her necklace and jacket and held it out. James shook his head.

"I don't want it! I gave it to you. Why don't you ever accept anything given to you? Do you have a problem with gifts because Rose, Al, and I will keep that in mind!" James protested. Erica smirked and put back on her stuff. So she was threatening him with this…interesting.

"Wait…isn't that the necklace you begged me to go get for you and that I spent a fortune on? And your leather jacket that I bought for you birthday?" demanded Uncle Harry. James shrugged and Erica crossed her arms. I noticed that the jacket wasn't that big on her.

"Next question! What happened on Christmas that you keep asking James about?" demanded Aunt Ginny. Oh man! They're causing a scene…Erica turned a very unhealthy shade of red.

"That's none of your business, Rose! I told you that already," Erica hissed, dangerously.

"Wait! You're involved too?" demanded Uncle Harry. Erica nodded and James and her exchanged nervous glances.

"Answers!" commanded Mr. Lovegood. Erica sighed and they exchanged glances.

"I was going through a hard time and Potter found me crying. He helped me out and well it was really late. Like around eleven and then we snuck back into the Gryffindor common room. That was the most fun I've had in forever. If you have any questions please progress to…Al or Rose or Potter" Erica said. She scurried away and hid behind Lysander.

"What's with you guys? You guys are completely different" Uncle Harry pointed out. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's just say…power reveals your true self" Al said. And it was so true.

Once we had our taste of power we would want more and more. And we got it. Oh yes later on we got it.


End file.
